Twenty Roses
by CelestialGeisha
Summary: A collection of twenty sweet and angsty songfics for Yamanaka Ino's love for Uchiha Sasuke. One of my masterpieces.
1. Virgin Snowfall

Hey guys! This is my first Naruto fic, so please be nice enough to read it. It will be appreciated very much if you do. I'm a big fan of SasuIno (or what I refer to as Inosuke) even if it's rather far-fetched. As said in the summary, this will be a collection of twenty songfics for them. Thanks for your time!

First Rose: Virgin Snowfall

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Naruto. The song is 'Waiting For You' from the Silent Hill 4 OST. It is composed by Akira Yamaoka and sung by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn.

She sat on the bench, watching the delicate snowflakes fall to the spotless earth. She could see nothing but white around her, save for the still uncovered patches of tree trunks and some houses. Fall had come and gone, giving way to the mysterious beauty of winter. A gentle breeze caressed her pale cornsilk-colored her. Some strands of it fell into her face, but she was oblivious to it.

He was still on her mind

_**Your gentle voice I hear**_

_**Your words echo inside me**_

_**You said, "You long for me and that you love me" **_

No matter how much time had passed, the young Uchiha was still stone-cold to any signs of romantic affection thrown at him. Aside from knowing that he was one of the best shinobi of Konoha, she did not know much about him. He was not the type to share things about himself and his past to those he did not trust.

_And why would Uchiha Sasuke have a reason to trust me?_

She harbored that thought as she shivered in the cold. Everything about him mesmerized her. His thick ebony tresses. His mysterious dark eyes. The ever-present smirk upon his lips. Everything. It started out with a simple crush, mainly because of his good looks. But now, she knew she was in love with him.

_**And I want to see you too **_

**_Feels just like I'm falling_**

_**Is there nothing I can do?**_

_**Wonder if you hear my calling**_

"Oi, what are you doing out here in the cold, Yamanaka-dono?"

Ino spun around to see who had snuck up behind her. Pale azure eyes met cold dark ones. It was Uchiha Sasuke.

"I might ask you the same question, Uchiha-san".

"No need for formalities", Sasuke sat down on the bench, but not too near her. "We are both genin, although I do surpass most of you in ability".

Ino did not feel the urge to get angry. It was true. Uchiha Sasuke did surpass a lot of them in ability, along with Hyuuga Neji and Sabaku No Gaara. She remained silent, wondering if the young man would speak. She had long awaited the moment he would at least notice her, but she did not expect it to come. Now it was here, and she clearly did not know what to say.

**_I'm here and waiting for you _**

_**Where are you, I can't find you**_

_**I'm here and waiting for you**_

_**I'll wait forever for you**_

"Winter", Sasuke suddenly said. "A rather queer season. Hated by some, loved by some. It is the death, but also the sign of the beginning of a new life. How ironic is this season".

Ino gathered up the courage to look at him. Where was he getting?

"But I find it the best season", Sasuke continued.

"Winter is beautiful", Ino suddenly said.

Sasuke glanced at her. She felt like melting under his gaze. But in his eyes, there was a new light.

"Not all can see the beauty in winter, Yamanaka-dono", he remarked. "I commend you for doing so".

Ino turned away to hide a blush. Did Uchiha Sasuke just compliment her? It seemed like it.

"It is beautiful because it is pure", Sasuke said. "Look around you. Nearly everything is white. For this Chinese, white is the color of mourning. But for other people, white is the symbol of purity and even beauty. Western brides wear white, and so do the Japanese brides when they get married. Again, what an irony".

**_Mom's gone to heaven now _**

_**Why won't she come back down?**_

_**Does she have someone she loves more than me?**_

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hmmm?"

Sasuke turned to his female companion again, waiting for her to speak.

"Why are you so angry all the time?" Ino asked, wringing her hands in her lap.

"Hmmm…let's answer a question with a question", Sasuke said after awhile. "Why do you fight?"

"To prove my worth", Ino replied. "And to be able to defend myself when the time comes".

"I fight to become strong", Sasuke declared, his eyes hardening. "And I want to be strong so I can kill the man who massacred my entire clan. Ah, I do not even think of him as my flesh and blood any longer. He is just an obstacle. A large obstacle in my path that is preventing me from passing thorough. You must know him. He is a wanted fugitive that cannot cross the barriers to enter our land. That devil…Uchiha Itachi".

Ino knew what Sasuke was talking about. Uchiha Itachi was wanted in Konoha for killing off his entire clan. It left Uchiha Sasuke as the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan.

"I see…" she was unable to say anything else.

_How can I comfort you? I want to save you from your anger, but I don't know how. You'd only push me away as you do so to everyone else who tries to help you. You have too much pride, Sasuke-kun. I want to save you…_

**_I thought I could love you better _**

_**We were always together**_

_**If we took some time apart**_

_**You would finally know my heart**_

"Never mind, Ino-dono".

Sasuke tossed a pebble into the air and crushed it in his hand.

"I may cause some emotional stress in you, and I do not wish for that to happen".

"No, it-it's nothing".

Ino didn't know why her voice was trembling. Was it because of Sasuke or the cold?

"You seem to be shivering, Ino-dono", Sasuke noticed. "Here".

Before Ino could object, he draped his jacket around her slim shoulders.

"Demo, Sasuke-kun…"

"Please, don't", Sasuke held up a hand to her. "I'm used to this climate. It is part of my training as a warrior. I may seem very cold on the exterior, but I'm really not that bad".

**_I'm here and waiting for you _**

_**Where are you, I can't find you**_

_**I'm here and waiting for you**_

_**I'll wait forever for you**_

Ino smiled her thanks. It was rather sweet for a man like Sasuke to do this for her. She guessed he know about sacrifice a lot more than any regular person she knew. She could smell his scent on the jacket.

The scent that was exclusively his. The scent of a misty rainforest. It was refreshing and soothing at the same time. She could not ask for more at the moment.

_Has my waiting paid off? Even if he does not love me, at least he's being civil. For the first time, he actually acknowledges my existence. I may not get to spend as much time with him as that bitch Sakura does, but it doesn't matter. I wish time would stop right now. Just him and I, sitting here and staring at the swirling snowflakes…_

"It's like we're in a snow dome, isn't it?" Sasuke smiled a bit. "I used to have one of those when I was younger. It's now gone, of course. I'd shake it and watch the snow cover the little town inside, wondering what it would be to be inside that miniature world. I guess I got my wish in the real world".

Ino smiled. It was nice to see Sasuke so relaxed. She was used to seeing him angry or serious, but never relaxed and contemplative like he was now.

"But all magic comes to an end…" she whispered.

Sasuke was about to answer when Hatake Kakashi's voice rang out.

"Sasuke, time for your training".

Sasuke mumbled something Ino couldn't catch as he rose. He cast her a guilty smile.

"I'm sorry, Ino-dono. I must go and train with sensei".

"No problem", Ino smiled. "See you later?"

It came out as a question instead of a statement. Sasuke smiled, a genuine one this time.

"Hai", he said, before turning on his heel to leave.

**_I fell in love with you _**

_**And now you're gone**_

_**There's nothing left within my lonely room**_

_**Without you**_

Ino felt a slight pang of emptiness when Sasuke left. All that remained of their short time together was his jacket around her shoulders. She already missed him.

**_I'm here and waiting for you _**

_**Where are you, I can't find you**_

_**I'm here and waiting for you**_

_**I'll wait forever for you**_

But then she smiled. Because he promised her that he would return.

_I'll wait for you, Sasuke. I'm here… _

It was her silent promise to him.

Because she loved him.

: To be continued :

Note: I hope you liked reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Inosuke forever! Please read and review if you can.

CelestialGeisha


	2. Immortal Beloved

: waltzes into the room : Yes, Ino-chan is back with the second rose! But before I post it, let me acknowledge my reviewers.

Josh - Thanks for your time! English is my first language, but I do have a poetic way pf expressing myself, so excuse the formal language!

Masiyuu - I'd love to do a fic with you! Just tell me and we'll talk about it. Sakura sucks. I have no time for a foolish little girl that used to follow in my shadow and gave back the ribbon I gave her… And excuse Sasuke's formal language. I see him as a boy who never got the chance to be a child because he endured so much. Let's just say I fell in love with the darker side of Sasuke…

: does Ninpou Shintenshin technique on Sakura and makes her do the chicken dance :

On with the fic! To let you all know, I am a girl. Even though it's rather obvious through my username and actions…

Second Rose: Immortal Beloved

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. If I did, SasuIno, NejiTen and NaruHina would be the canon couples. The song is 'Bring Me To Life' by Evanescence.

Ino checked her watch. He was running late.

_I wonder what's keeping him. Or maybe he forgot… _

"Ohayou gozaimsu, Ino-dono".

She turned to see the sleepy Uchiha boy blinking up at her as he neared. She smiled understandingly.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun. You overslept?"

"Training", Sasuke answered shrewdly. "I want to make myself stronger".

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors? _

**_Leading you down into my core_**

_**Where I've become so numb**_

**_Without a soul _**

**_My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold _**

**_And will you find it there _**

_**And lead it back home**_

_There you are again, Sasuke. Exerting yourself until your own health decides to dwindle. Why do you do so much for revenge? You're still young…_

Sasuke paused and turned to his female companion.

"Doushite, Ino-dono?"

"It's nothing", Ino lied, faking a smile.

Sasuke gave her a look that said he didn't believe a thing she said. She thought he was going to force it out of her.

"Okay", he said simply. "Here, take my hand. You may get lost in the crowd".

Ino blinked. Take his hand?

"Come on", Sasuke held it out. "I washed my hands before I left".

His lips were on the brink of curling up into a smile. It was the closest he had come to a joke. Ino smiled and reached for his outstretched hand. It was a bit rough, a little calloused from training. But it was warm and comforting.

"It's a nice day", Sasuke remarked as he led her through the crowd. "Cloudy, but not too dark. Just the way I like it. So that I won't have to squint and shield my eyes from the sun".

**_Wake me up inside, wake me up inside _**

_**Call my name and save me from the dark**_

_**Bid my blood to run**_

_**Before I come undone**_

_**Save me from the nothing I've become**_

"Where are we going, Sasuke?" Ino asked.

"To a special place", Sasuke answered. "It's a somewhere I like to sit down and think".

Ino let him lead her. Never in her life had she expected to be taken by the hand by this stoic Uchiha.

"Close your eyes".

"Why?"

"Just do it", he ordered gently.

Ino obliged, and let him lead her to god-knows-where. Then he sat her gently on a grassy slope.

"Open them".

She opened her eyes and discovered she was in a large meadow on top of a hill overlooking the town. It was carpeted by soft, green grass adorned by fresh wildflowers. She laughed in delight.

"It's beautiful here!"

"Hey, Ino", Sasuke suddenly turned to her, his expression grave.

**_Now that I know what I'm without _**

_**You can't just leave me**_

_**Breathe into me and make me real**_

_**Bring me to life**_

"Yes?" she asked.

"You were concerned about me when I came to see you, right?" he rested his chin on his hands.

"Yes", she admitted.

Is he capable of reading minds, I wonder? But I guess the look on my face gave it away… 

"Why?" he asked.

"I know you told me your story, but I don't understand it fully", Ino confessed. "Why live on revenge when there are so many other things to live for?"

She clasped his hands in hers without knowing it, an imploring look upon her face. He didn't pull away.

"I told you, Ino", he said simply. "That man has done too much to me. He has stripped me of a family, childhood and happiness. He has stripped me of a heart".

Ino stiffened. But her hold on him tightened.

"You're wrong".

"What do you mean?"

"You have a heart, Sasuke".

She placed a hand over his chest, where his hear was.

"I can feel it", she closed her eyes. "It's beating, and I can almost hear it".

**_Wake me up inside, wake me up inside _**

_**Call my name and save me from the dark**_

_**Bid my blood to run**_

_**Before I come undone**_

_**Save me from the nothing I've become**_

"I'm a worthless, heartless fool", he said bitterly. "I, don't deserve a place in this world".

"You do", Ino tried to assure him. "Yes you do".

You belong in my heart, but I can never tell you that… 

"Where?" Sasuke looked to her for confirmation.

"You have friends, Sasuke", Ino said quietly. "You belong with your team. With all of us here".

"Do I?" Sasuke sighed glumly.

"You do", Ino said softly.

Sasuke slowly leaned on her shoulder and closed his eyes.

Even for just a few moments, let me feel I belong. Let me feel real… 

Ino was surprised at the shinobi's sudden action, but she let him. She slowly stroked his soft hair with her slender fingers, giving him the comfort he so long deserved.

_The world should give him more mercy. It's not his fault. Not his fault at all._

She felt tears stinging her own eyes.

**_Frozen inside without your love _**

_**Without your love, darling**_

_**Only you are alive**_

_**Among the dead**_

A slim finger brushed the tear from her eye. Ino looked down to see Sasuke's head on her lap, her tear falling from his outstretched index finger. He wasn't smiling, or angry or sad. He was just looking at her in a way she couldn't describe.

"Please don't cry", he said. "It doesn't suit you".

Ino blinked.

"I'm sorry".

"Don't be sorry. It should be me".

"Why?"

"I don't know".

A smile appeared on Ino's face. She started giggling. Sasuke was confused.

"What's so funny?"

"That expression on your face!" Ino giggled. "You look so, oh, I don't know!"

Sasuke was confused.

_I…don't understand women._

He had an idea. While Ino was laughing, he rolled over from her lap…and tackled her from behind. She shrieked as they rolled down the hill. When they finally came to rest in a bed of flowers, Ino rolled over, laughing.

_**Wake me up inside, wake me up inside**_

_**Call my name and save me from the dark**_

_**Bid my blood to run**_

_**Before I come undone**_

_**Save me from the nothing I've become**_

"I didn't know you had a fun bone in you, Sasuke", Ino giggled. "Why I…oh no!"

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"I have to help my mum close down the flower shop", Ino grinned an embarrassed grin as she bit her tongue in a playful way. "I'll see you soon, Sasuke-kun".

She raced up the hill, leaving the shinobi sitting there. He stood up, and picked up a rose that had fallen into his lap somehow.

_Hey, there are no roses in this field…how…?_

: To be continued :

Note: I hoped you liked it! I wanted Sasuke to have a little fun, that's why. Please R&R! Thanks!

CelestialGeisha (or your Ino-chan!)


	3. Almost Like A Drug

Wheeee, the third rose! Yay!

Kosumi – Thank you for reviewing! I'm sorry for the OOC, by the way.

Masiyuu – Really? Thanks! I do hope I live up to your expectations. Hmmm…what do you think we should do? I can deal with just about any plot as long as it's quite dramatic. We should talk about it more...just tell me your thoughts through the reviews if you want. By the way, 'dono' means 'Miss'. So it's like he's referring to her as Miss Ino with Ino-dono. 'Doushite' is 'Why?'

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. The song is 'For You' by The Calling.

Note: This chapter is dedicated to Masiyuu as my thanks for all his praise and support. It's one of my very special chapters in Sasuke's POV. Long live SasuIno!

Third Rose: Almost Like A Drug

He sat on the rooftop, surveying the beauty of Konoha at night. But someone else was pushing her way into his mind.

Her.

Yamanaka Ino.

Why must I keep thinking about her?

**_I am a vision, I am justice _**

_**Never thought that I could love**_

_**Living in shadows, faded existence**_

_**It was never good enough**_

He wasn't in love with her, that was for sure. But there was something about her that made him care for her. Yes, many people did care for him, but he refused to return those feelings. It was because he thought loving was a waste of time. It is when your heart is set on revenge. But if Ino was in danger, he admitted to himself that he would protect her.

Even to the point of risking his life?

He wasn't sure.

There were two people on his mind right now. Yamanaka Ino and his teammate Haruno Sakura. Some said they were very similar, and he used to think the same. But after seeing the other side of Ino, he now knew there were a lot of differences as well. Looks-wise as well as personality wise.

_Ino is smart, I have to admit. She knows a lot of things about being a ninja and being a woman as well. Sakura, on the other hand, used to walk in Ino's shadow. And until now, I can see that a part of her still is. And Ino doesn't kill me with those bone-crushing hugs that Sakura gives. Ugh. And Ino doesn't have that freaky alter ego that Sakura has. Never thought a girl could actually think that way. In terms of being a ninja, Sakura is best at chakra control, but that's about it. Ino is said to be one of the best female rookies in our batch. So says her sensei._

His mind came to wander elsewhere.

_And Ino is well…sort of nice-looking._

**_Within the darkness _**

_**You are the light that shines away**_

_**You're trapped in violence**_

_**I can be the man who saves the day**_

_And Ino is like the light. She's my comfort, in a way. Seemingly like a bitch on the battlefield, but I guess that's not a bad thing. Talks too much sometimes, but what's going to happen if we're both silent? _

He paused.

Why am I even thinking about her? Is she that special? 

He looked up at the full moon, wondering what Naruto or Kakashi-sensei would say to him if they knew he was thinking about Ino and spending time with Ino.

_They might think I'm in love. No freakin' way, man. And I'd never hear the end of it from Naruto._

"Why does Sakura call Ino with that blasted 'Ino-pig', anyway?" he scowled. "Doesn't fit her. Ino's not a pig".

He made a face, but mentally scolded himself for thinking about Ino again.

_I'm just sticking up for what's right. Name-calling isn't a good thing…but then, who calls Naruto names? Me…_

He suddenly had this overwhelming desire to stick his head under a faucet and make sure he was in his right mind and that he was awake. But no, he'd wake his teammates if he clattered down to the kitchen.

**_I'm there for you, no matter what _**

**_I'm there for you, never giving up _**

**_I'm there for you_**

_**For you**_

"But I guess sticking up for her is no problem", he sighed. "She listens to me rant and rave about my freakiness, so I should at least do something in return for her. And I could start with asking Sakura not to call her 'Ino-pig'. But if I take Ino's side during their squabbles, it will be too obvious. Gaaaaah".

_And what kind of guy in his right mind would want to be caught up in an all-female squabble? Girls are probably the only beings in this world that freak me out. But after knowing Ino, I don't think I'll ever become like Neji when it comes to girls. Hyuuga Neji The Sexist. Capital letters implied._

He tore his eyes away from the moon for a moment…and met a pair of familiar inquisitive blue orbs.

"Ino!" he said in a loud whisper.

Ino waved to him from a tree. He raised a hand as if to say, 'Hang on, I'll be right over'.

And he did come over.

"What are you doing up this late?" he asked her, all businesslike again.

"I could ask you the same question", Ino giggled as he sat down not far from her.

"Hmph", Sasuke pretended to sulk. "You got me".

_**Someone has changed me, something saved me**_

_**Now this is who I am**_

_**Although I was blinded, my heart let me find it**_

_**That truth makes a better man**_

Ino giggled again, and punched him playfully on the shoulder.

"You know, you've changed quite a bit", she said.

"Really?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "And in what way?"

"You're actually talking to me", Ino turned away as she blushed a little. "I mean, I'm not used to it".

"Well, yeah", Sasuke said slowly. "You're pretty decent for a girl and a person. I mean, Sakura is well…ugh".

"Really?" it was Ino's turn to ask this question, her pale azure eyes unable to conceal her elation

"If you don't like bone-crushing hugs and freakshow chalk-drawing alter egos, you get what I mean", Sasuke rolled his eyes as he played with his kunai.

_She's far from you, Ino. Now I know the difference._

_**I didn't notice**_

_**That you were right in front of me**_

_**A mask of silence**_

_**We'll put away, so we can see**_

Hell, why didn't he even come to think about it before? Ten-Ten, Temari, Hinata and Sakura. 'Yeah right' was the first statement that came to his mind. But Ino was just…different.

_She's turning into my favorite drug. Well, something like it. I don't even HAVE a favorite drug._

"Sasuke, you're blanking out on me again", Ino waved her hand in front of his face. "You seem so preoccupied tonight. Am I disturbing anything at all?"

"No, no", Sasuke waved his hand away. "I'm just thinking that the, uh, moon is…nice?"

It came out more of a question than an answer. He silently scolded himself for it.

_Nice going, Uchiha. REAL nice. I bet she thinks I'm dumb now. Ugh._

"Yeah, it is", Ino said, smiling. "Very nice. I mean, it's not as nice as usual".

Sasuke nodded, unable to say anything else. It was weird for him to be sitting here watching the moonlight, yet even weirder for him to be sitting next to a well…_girl._

"Earth to Uchiha Sasuke", Ino sighed. "Come in, please".

"Wha?"

He was completely distracted…by the same girl that was sitting next to him.

_But really, why was I never able to notice her before? Hmm…this is probably a lesson for me to pay more attention to other things around me. I guess I'm too proud to trip over those little stones on the road. _

_**I'm there for you, no matter what**_

_**I'm there for you, never giving up**_

_**I'm there for you**_

_**For you**_

"You really are distracted, aren't you?" Ino grinned as she gently poked him.

"Sorta, yeah", Sasuke admitted.

_But I'm not telling you, so there._

"Never mind", Ino smiled. "It doesn't bother me…much".

Sasuke arched his eyebrow at that remark. Ino just laughed.

"I love it when you make that face", she said. "I don't know what you're thinking when you give me that face".

_Girl, I doubt you'd even want to know what I'm thinking about. But I'll give you one silent promise. I promise that I will protect you. To what extent, I don't know. But I will protect you. _

"I dunno whether you're cuter when you space out or when you just stand there looking all high and mighty", Ino grinned as she elbowed him in the ribs.

"So, you think I'm cute, eh?" Sasuke arched his eyebrow again. "Women are freaks of nature".

"Including me?" Ino's face suddenly went all nasty.

"Maybe", Sasuke shrugged.

"Are you ignoring me?" Ino made a fist in his face.

"I'm being a guy", Sasuke said simply. "What do you expect of me?"

Ino burst into giggles again. Sasuke just stared at her.

_Girls are scary. No doubt. I'd see my psychiatrist if I get too much exposure to them. Not that I need one now, of course. I'm perfectly sane. And I hope to stay that way._

_**Within the darkness**_

_**You are the light that shines away**_

_**In this blind justice**_

_**I can be the man who saves the day**_

"You really are cute when you space out like that", Ino poked him. "You remind me of a kid".

"Me, a kid?" Sasuke pretended to look appalled at her comment. "You scare me, Ino. Your entire specie does. Period".

"So, the great Uchiha Sasuke is afraid of girls?" Ino teased lightly.

"Hmph", Sasuke grunted. "I won't let that get to me. Because, I am – "

"A mature young adult that is willing to learn only the ways of the intellectual?" Ino guessed.

"Something like that", Sasuke agreed. "You're right about the young adult, though".

Ino made a face at him. He raised his eyebrows again.

"What!"

"Never mind, Mister Uchiha", Ino chuckled as she poked him again.

_No matter how weird she may be, this chick has probably got me pretty good if I actually take time to talk to her. She actually attracts me for some weird reason. She's like…a drug._

_**I'm there for you, no matter what**_

_**I'm there for you, never giving up**_

_**You know it's true**_

_**You were there for me**_

_**And I'm there for you**_

"I can finally agree with you, Sasuke", Ino smiled. "The moon is beautiful".

Sasuke smiled wryly and just shook his head.

_What was supposed to be passed on as a lame excuse turned out to be something that affected this whole rendezvous after all. Now, who's the silly one? Me, her or simply fate? Kami-sama, a little help here._

He turned to face Ino, who was simply staring at the moon.

_Heh, now how do you define beauty? Hmmm…long hair colored like cornsilk? Pale azure eyes? Dang, who am I thinking about? Not her. Damn._

"I'm getting a bit sleepy, Sasuke", Ino yawned. "It's past midnight".

"Here", Sasuke scooted a bit closer. "You can have my shoulder. Not as good as a pillow, but it's better than nothing. I could give you my shirt, but I'd freeze to death. And I suppose you wouldn't want that to happen".

"Of course", Ino smiled as she gently rested her head on his shoulder. "Thanks, Sasuke. And, oyasumi-nasai".

_Goodnight, princess._

Note: Full of weird fluff, but I'm proud of it. Hope you liked it, especially you, Masiyuu. As I said, long live SasuIno!

Ino-chan


End file.
